


i d̶o̶n̶'t̶ understand

by pishpash



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Transitions from Female to Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishpash/pseuds/pishpash
Summary: taka remembers who chihiro is, after being reminded.confessions ensue.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i d̶o̶n̶'t̶ understand

chihiro is a boy that taka doesn't think he'll ever truly understand.

when chihiro walked into school with a skirt, having not grown at all over the summer.

well, it made taka's face all hot. he tried not to let himself stare.

then when chihiro asked if it was obvious, taka didn't know what he meant. he remember what his father told him.

' ' ignorance isn't a good look on you. ' '

so when chihiro sighed, and walked away, before taka could say anything.

well, it upset him.

he didn't understand.

but that's not awfully uncommon for taka.

.

chihiro and taka were paired together for a project. taka was excited. opportunities to build relationships like this were hard for him to come by.

chihiro stared at taka, frowning.

"i... um. is something on my face... uh, miss fujisaki?" taka fidgets.

"um... you know you don't have to keep pretending you don't know."

"uh... pardon my asking... but, uhm. know what? should i excuse myself to the bathroom?!"

chihiro looked shocked. he stared at taka once again.

"uhm. no. nevermind."

.

taka was excited when chihiro invited him over.

he was in a girls room. his classmate's room.

he sat in chihiro's desk chair, seeing remnants of her personality in every decoration, down to the amount of wear on her laptop's keyboard.

chihiro sat on her own bed, across from taka. with his posture straight, shoes off. he looked strange, this informal. well, as informal as taka's been in a while. you could tell taka was chewing on his tongue.

"uhm... answer honestly... you do know i'm the same fujisaki from middle school... right?... like, uh... i'm... i'm not a girl."

taka blinked. he connected the dots, slowly. he stared at chihiro, thinking of their height difference. he then looks at chihiros light hair. its somewhat longer than eighth grade, but recognizably Chihiro.

and he remembered why chihiro had smelled so familiar.

Chihiro.

His best friend.

taka made a very audible reaction when everything clicked in his head. he wasn't disappointed for being deceived, no... more excited. reuniting with a long lost friend.

chihiro smiled. taka was beaming. he kept pointing at chihiro, and then himself. 

"wow!!!" was all he managed to say. he rushed to wipe his eyes. chihiro was more flattered than anything.

"uhm... so, uh... i'm sorry for... uhm, leading you on. i've heard people talking- and i didnt mean to play with you like that! i, uh. i thought you knew." she- he cleared his throat."that, um. i was, er. am. a boy."

taka looked confused, bless his heart.  
"leading… me on? mi-mister fujisaki! i promise, i memorized the map of the school as quickly as i could. and, erm… i don't recall asking you for any directions?"

chihiro straightens himself out, ready to spend time explaining why he was apologizing to somebody who didn't even realize a mistake was made.

"taka, you… erm. misunderstand…" taka's eyes widen. he ushers chihiro to keep talking. "leading you on… as in, uh. making you think i wanted to date you.. uhm! not that i, uh, wouldn't- its just that, uh- if you didn't know i was a boy… uhm… some people get really mad that i'm just, uh… a boy. in a skirt. when they thought they were asking out a, uh. girl." chihiro looks down, ashamed

"oh! i see! well, mister fujisaki! my feelings of you are not changing simply because your pronouns have!" taka almost shouts. chihiro blushed. "you are just as import- uh. Cool. to me. as you were before!!" chihiro smiled. looking at taka in the eyes. taka almost stared back, seeking validation.

"uhm… it means a lot… uh, taka." taka perks up, almost completely. how attention starved was he…? "uhm. so i'm sorry. if this… uh. changes your, erm… r-romantic feelings. because i'm… you know.."

taka stopped for a second. it felt as if the whole world did.

romantic? that would imply a crush. and taka didn't have a crush on chihiro, chihiros only…  
a friend. who he likes to look at. and whose smell and validation he craves… and who is, well, pretty, by anybody's standards… and… oh.

taka blushes.

he stares at his knees, and his hands in between them. he's gritting his teeth. chihiro is wincing in the background, as if he's preparing for some kind of outburst.

"i. uh. hadn't considered my.. uh.. romantic feelings… actually…" taka looked troubled. he is blinking erratically, chewing on his lip and fidgeting in chihiro's desk chair.

chihiro opened his eyes. he stards at the boy in front of him. abruptly, taka stood up

"I AM SORRY THAT I BARGED INTO WHOSE ROOM I ASSUMED WAS A GIRL WHILE I POSSESSED A CRUSH ON SAID 'GIRL'. THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE OF ME, AS THE HEAD OF THE MORALS COMMITTEE, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT!"

chihiro stares at taka, who is bowing, trembling, and ashamed of himself. chihiro reaches out to touch his shoulder.

"hey. taka." he pats the spot beside himself "sit down. you dont have to shout. i dont mind! if you hadn't, uh, realized. that's okay!!"

taka looked touched by chihiros flexibility. he quickly sat down.

"uhm...are you sure it's appropriate that i'm on your bed, uh. knowing that i possess romantic feelings. for you?"

chihiro was having trouble following.  
"well… yes, you did… but didn't the fact that im a boy, like. change… that?" he shifts in his seat, looking away from taka. he doesnt want to be lead on himself by someone looking to experiment. hes had his heart broken too many times to not recognize the signs…

"uhm.. why would, erm. you. being male. change about my feelings, exactly…?"

chihiro looked back at taka. there was no way he was that oblivious… was there?

"i mean, you're still just as kind, as far as my knowledge- your hair is the same color, albeit, slight different length.. you smell, about the same, really. you still turn in your homework… and never cause problems in class…" taka kept fidgeting, playing with the medal on his shirt

"uh… you… uhm. let me get this straight." chihiris face is red, concerningly so. "you… are okay with still… uhm… having a crush on me… even though we're, uh… both… boys." chihiro almost couldnt believe this. it had to have been a dare of sorts, right…?

"uh.. yes, mister fujisaki? uhm, if you arrnt comfortable with that, i could, uh. never speak of it again? i dont mind repressing my feelings for your comfort!!! "

chihiro got a good one this time.

"uhm.. then, uh. stop me, if you'd like to." taka just stared at chihiros expression. trying to predict what's going to happen next. he noticed chihiro was particularly close to him… and was closing his eyes. taka kept his open, not wanting to be taken by surprise. 

when chihiro leans in, taka leans his elbow against the bed and away from chihiro. 

chihiro opens his eyes.

"oh… i, uh. i see." takas just confused

"uhm… pardon my language… but were you trying. to. erm." hes remarkably embarrassed. they both are. "canoodle?"

chihiro just stares.

"erm. if you did- id happily oblige! but, uh. i need to know what's coming." taka shakes his hand nervously, fidgeting.

"oh…! erm… yes. uh… i believe that's what i was trying to do… but, erm. next time? if there is one.. uh. just say kiss" chihiro stutters out, endeared by the boy in front of him

taka nods his head "thanks for your input, mister fujisaki." . taka holds out his hand for… a handshake? what was he doing????

chihiro hi fives him.

taka smiles.

chihiro puts his hand on takas cheek.

oh.

taka knew it was coming.  
he was just hoping that he could slow it down.

with how pretty chihiro is.. he's probably kissed tons of times!

chihiro closes his eyes, and leans in for the second time.

taka leans in too, meeting chihiro's lips with his own. the sensation is new… but not particularly bad.

taka puts his hand on chihiros shoulder.

chihiro moves his other hand to takas waist. taka almost jumps ten feet. chihiro pulls away, opening his eyes.

chihiro analyzed takas expression for a few moments. the way he holds himself is very telling.

finally, he works up the courage to ask.

"uhm… hey, taka? how was it? you, uh. you okay, man?"

taka blinks, finally.

"...yes.." hes staring at chihiros hand, the one that was recently resting on his waist.

"was that, uh. too much? i get it if it is." chihiro says, trying not to make eye contact. he remembers that eye contact only makes it harder for taka to focus. 

taka gathers his words after a while of rubbing his hands on his shirt. "uhm. yes. it was, uh. good." taka rubs his mouth with his wrist, pulling his sleeve down. "uhm. could we, uh. do it again?" taka smiles, meeting eyes with chihiro once again.

chihiro beams. "as many times as you'd like, taka."

and for once, taka thinks hes starting to get it.


End file.
